


Tied to our Hearts

by sapphicbay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Rated teen for language, Red String of Fate, Some Fluff, Some angst, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbay/pseuds/sapphicbay
Summary: Another soulamte au? Why not!Krypton doesn't have soulmates, so Kara wouldn't have one, right? Wrong!Lena is a Luthor, and they never get happy endings, right? Also wrong!Very loosely based with the red thread of fate.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 367





	Tied to our Hearts

There was no such thing as soulmates on Krypton. People just loved whoever they wanted to. They didn’t believe that there was only one person for them, the other half of them, their soul. However, Kara always felt different about it. She was still young when she left Krypton, nowhere close to wanting to date anyone. But there was never an attraction felt, either.

It wasn’t a secret that Kryptonians were all gorgeous, almost god-like with their beauty. Kara just never felt a pull toward anyone. She never saw someone, man or woman, that made her feel a warmth inside, like her mother talked about.

So when Kara arrived on Earth and learned that these people has a soulmate, one specific person, she thought she would never find love. People thought she was weird, anyway, when she first started going to school. 

Eliza and Jeremiah were the perfect definition of soulmates. They met in college and immediately knew they were meant for each other. There was a pull to them, and once they were married, everything felt right. Kara heard this story multiple times and knew she’d never feel that way.

As she grew up, Kara dated a little. She knew the few people she was with weren’t her soulmate, but she still wanted to be with someone, even if there was no connection. The relationships didn’t last long and never went past a chaste kiss. Alex could see what all of this was doing to Kara, and she told her not to worry about it. She didn’t think she had a soulmate, either. 

Kara tried not to think about it as she graduated high school and went on to college, but seeing all of the happy couples around her hurt.It was in college that she had a real boyfriend, the man’s soulmate having passed away years before. He knew that he wouldn’t have that connection with anyone else, and Kara knew she’d never feel love, true love, from him.

She was with the man, Daniel, for most of her junior year of college. They had fun together, enjoyed each other’s company, and he was even Kara’s first. But, as the school year cam to an end, they knew it wasn’t working. They just couldn’t connect like others could. It was hard for Kara, at first, but she learned to get over it.

A few months after Kara graduated from college and became Cat Grant’s assistant, she stopped trying dates all together. Work kept her beyond busy, always running around to do everything for Cat, even before she was told. And once she became Supergirl? Being with someone never crossed her mind.

Then, one day when Clark was visiting, she felt a tug in her heart. She wasn’t sure what it was, having never felt something like that before. She didn’t want to worry her cousin though, as they were getting ready to go to LCorp to interview Lena Luthor. She’d bring it up to him later.

When they got to the building, the tug happened again, a little stronger, like there was a rope pulling her. It was making her nervous, hands fidgeting as the elevator brought them to the top floor. Her heart was racing when Jess led them to Lena’s office door, and when she stepped into the room, something in her chest snapped.

***

Lena Luthor knew she would never have a soulmate. She knew she was unlovable, Lillian made sure she knew, throwing the verbal daggers at her weekly. Growing up, she was the black sheep, never fully belonging to the Luthor's, but not belonging anywhere else either. Her mother didn’t have a soulmate either, not that she remembered. So she wouldn’t have one. It was how she was born.

Lionel and Lillian weren’t soulmates. They married, only tolerating each other and not in love. Even after years of being together and having Lex, there was no real or fake love there. 

She met Jack, and tried to date him, but it wasn’t working. After the third attempt at a date, she told him it wasn’t going to work. Thankfully, he understood, and they became friends. He was there for her through everything, and even took her out to celebrate when she came out to him. They were working together when Lex lost his mind, and Lena knew she couldn’t stay in Metropolis anymore. She wanted to get away, move to the other side of the country. 

But something in her was pointing her to National City. She saw the news about Supergirl and wanted to be in the same place as her. She would show the world that a Luthor and a Super could live in the same city with no problems.

It took her a while to get everything set up, ignoring the blind dates Jack kept trying to set her up on. There was no use in going. She’d never truly love those women, so why hurt herself trying? Instead, she focused on work. She got LuthorCorp once Lex was in jail, and she knew she had to make changes.

LCorp was a good name. It was better than having the last name she was stuck with, instead making it her own. She set up her main office in the heart of National City, buying a penthouse a few blocks away. National City was her new home, and that made her heart flutter.

It wasn’t long before the press wanted to talk to her, and she accepted the one and only Clark Kent. Minutes before the interview, she felt something weird in her chest, and wondered if the stress of the move was finally getting to her. Maybe she should listen to Jess and go home at a normal time. And lay off on the coffee.

The feeling got more intense right before the interview, and she was about to cancel it when the door opened. Well, she’d just have to deal with it. She saw Clark walk in and, someone else? Her eyes landed on the blonde and the feeling in her chest tightened, making her gasp.

Bright blue eyes looked up and met her own, and it felt like time stopped. Lena didn’t know what was happening, but she felt an immediate connection with this stranger.

It all happened so fast, and then she was back to the present, greeting the two of them so the interview could begin.

They were all introduced and she felt a warm feeling at learning her name. Kara.

***

Thank Rao for lead lined glasses, because she knew if Clark wasn’t wearing his, he’d hear her heart going crazy. Unknown to both of their ears, Lena’s was doing the same.

It took everything in her to pay attention to the actual interview and not just staring at Lena. She could feel Clark looking at her and she realized the interview was over. She was leaving Lena and whatever feeling this was behind.

But the feeling wasn’t gone when she left. If anything, the tugging was more intense. Kara needed to know what it was and excused herself from Clark, getting to the DEO as fast as possible. Alex or Jonn would know what was going on. Hopefully.

***

Lena never felt a warmth like what she felt during the interview. Something about looking into blue eyes made her feel safe, at ease. She never felt like that before. Was she getting sick? There must be a reasonable explanation for this, she just had to find out.

She spent the rest of her day in her office, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She knew it wasn’t a panic attack, that made her chest tighten, not get warm. It wasn’t a heart attack either. She was too young and healthy for that, even with all of her coffee and stress.

She was scrolling deep into Google, looking over idiotic links about what this could be. She was going to give up when she saw something about soulmates, and for some reason, she clicked it. Green eyes roamed the page as she read everything on it. No. She didn’t have a soulmate, this was pathetic. 

Shutting her laptop, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She had a headache from staring at the screen so long, and she had skipped lunch and dinner, too. With a sigh, she packed her things and left work for the night. 

Clark must have done something to her, that could be the only plausible explanation. She knew he was friends with Lex before everything happened. This must be his way of getting revenge.

***

Kara thought everything was going back to normal after a few weeks. The feeling in her chest was almost completely gone, and Alex couldn’t find anything to be the cause. They just kept an eye on her, having her stay in the sunbeds a little longer than usual.

Her mind was then occupied because Cat was leaving. And Kara was now a reporter and had her own office. And Snapper was having her get a quote from Lena after her most recent press conference. 

The mention of the CEO’s name made her heart skip a beat. What was happening to her?

It took a little convincing for Jess to make an appointment for Kara to come and speak to Lena. She hated when the press bothered her boss, but the CEO told her to allow it this time.

She was excited that her first interview was scheduled, and she ended up arriving early. She sat across from Jess in the little waiting area for a few minutes before finally being let in.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room, her eyes widening. Lena looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a deep red silk blouse, a few buttons undone, but not too many to be unprofessional. The blouse was tucked into a jet black pencil skirt that hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair wast straightened and pulled into a tight, high ponytail, not a single hair out of place. And the heels. Rao, the heels she was wearing. Kara already knew that they’d make her legs and ass look amazing.

”--Ms. Luthor! Hi, it’s Kara. Kara Danvers with CatCo magazine. I’m here for you. To interview you, I mean! About your press conference. That you had the other day. I’m sure Jess already told you that. It’s what she’s for, right?” She cut herself off with a nervous laugh. She needed to stop rambling!

A perfect brow arched up as Lena listened to Kara. It was endearing, how the girl was rambling. “Ms. Danvers, it’s nice to see you again. Shall we?” She gestured toward the couch.

“Right, of course! And you can call me. Kara! You can call me Kara.” Rao, she was making a fool of herself. She couldn’t help it though. There was just something about this woman.

“Well, Kara,” the name rolled off her tongue, almost with a purr. “You can call me Lena then.”

Blonde hair bounced as she nodded quickly before taking a deep breath. She took some of her Supergirl confidence and the interview began. It went well, for a first time. She’d definitely need more practice so she didn’t embarrassed herself again.

“I look forward to reading what you have to say about me, Kara. It was a pleasure.” Lena gave her a small smile, making her way to sit back behind her desk.

“Likewise. It’ll be published in the next issue.” Kara stood there for a moment longer, just watching as Lena began writing something. She turned to walk to the door, hand stopping on the knob. “Drinks?” She blurted.

Lena honestly though Kara left already and was startled at the sudden outburst. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Would you like to go out for drinks? With.. With me? You said you just moved here and didn’t really have anyone and I thought it would be nice--you know what, forget it. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“Yes.” Her own answer surprised her. She didn’t come to National City to make friends. Something about Kara made her want to get to know her more. So she said yes to drinks with the rambling reporter.

“I’ll just leave you, wait. Yes? You’ll get drinks with me? I know just the place. I’ll text you the name. See you later, Lena!”

“Kara, wait!” Lena stood, stopping the blonde before she got out of her office. “You don’t have my number, or I yours. Let me see your phone.”

Heat crept up her cheeks as she pulled her phone out, handing it to the other woman. “Right, sorry.” She felt a jolt when their fingers brushed as she took the phone back, and she could tell Lena felt it too.

What it was, she didn’t know. Maybe just a small shock. The air was a little chilly in here, kind of dry. Maybe that’s what caused it.

“I look forward to your text, Kara.”

The reporter was pulled from her daze and nodded again before turning to walk out of the office, her shoulder hitting the door on the way out. “Bye!” She called over her shoulder, cheeks still red. She needed to get out of there and compose herself. What the hell was all of this about?

***

Their first date came and went. And then a second and third. Kara had yet to kiss Lena, afraid she’d be moving too fast. She never felt this was about anyone, and that was a different feeling for her. She didn’t know what was causing her heart to feel the way it did whenever she was around Lena, so she went back to Midvale to find out.

Kara landed in the wooded area next to her childhood home, stepping out to see Eliza waiting for her on the porch.

“I saw you flying in. You should be more careful when you’re in normal clothes.”

Her arms were wrapped around her foster mother’s waist, hugging her gently. “M’sorry. I just missed you.”

“I missed you, too, dear. Now come inside. I just got done making cookies for the children’s hospital, so you can have a couple.”

At the mention of food, Kara used her super speed to get to the kitchen, leaving Eliza to call after her. “Only a few, Kara! Those are for the kids.”

The blonde’s mouth was stuffed as Eliza joined her, shaking her head, but laughing. “So what really brings you back here?”

“I ‘ave smm ‘estions.”

“Swallow your food before speaking. I cannot understand you.”

She swallowed the cookies that were crammed into her mouth before trying again. “I have some questions. Alex and I can’t figure out what’s wrong with me.”

The worry was immediately seen on Eliza’s face as she looked at the Kryptonian. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been having this weird feeling in my chest for the past few weeks. And we don’t know what it is. I’m spending most of my free time under the sunbeds, and all of the tests are coming back normal. But it feels like..I don’t know how to explain it.”

The worry was replaced with relief as a smile formed on Eliza’s mouth. “It feels like there’s something tugging at your heart? Your chest is warm?”

“Yes! That’s exactly it. How did you know? Do you know what’s wrong with me?” Kara leaned across the table, eyes wide as she looked at her foster mom.

“Are these feelings ever around someone? One specific person?”

“What? I, well.. Kind of? I mean, I’ve been feeling it for a few weeks, since I met...Since I met Lena.”

The smile on Eliza’s face grew, having no issue with the gender of the person Kara was talking about. “Kara, do you remember what we told you when Jeremiah and I met? How we felt?”

Kara was confused about the sudden change in topic, but nodded anyway. “Of course. You both instantly knew you were soulmates.”

“Exactly. We knew because of what we were feeling. It’s like there was something there, pulling us closer together.”

She had absolutely no clue where Eliza was going with this. How did it help her figure out what was happening? She knew there had to be some reason why she was saying this, but she couldn’t figure out what. She just stared at the older woman with a blank face.

“Soulmates, Kara. There’s no real, solid theory as to how it happens, but most believe they are attached to their soulmate. The red thread of fate, they call it. No one can find a scientific answer, so they go with this. The way you’re feeling about this Lena is how I felt about Jeremiah.”

Kara was stunned. This couldn’t be what was wrong. It made no sense at all. She was from Krypton, not Earth. It didn’t apply to her. Shaking her head, she let out a laugh. “Eliza, that’s not--it can’t. I’m not human. Krypton didn’t have soulmates, it wasn’t a thing. I can’t have one. It doesn’t make sense!”

“Kara, dear, calm down. It’s all very complicated, but that’s the only explanation. It might be a very awkward conversation, but I’m sure Lena will know what this is. She might just be waiting for you to say something. If she truly is your soulmate, you should tell her. You should also tell her where you are from. If not, it might make things very complicated.”

“You want me to tell Lena, someone I’ve only been on three dates with, that I’m an alien and we are soulmates? Eliza, she would never talk to me again! I don’t want to risk this.”

“It will only get harder the long it goes on. I’m sure you’ll decide the right thing to do. I have to get ready for work, now. I’m doing a few overnights.” Eliza stood and kissed the top of Kara’s head before making her way up the stairs to get ready.

The superhero was left at the table, a million thoughts running through her head.

***

Lena and Kara had another date planned. Their fourth one. And Lena would not let it end until Kara kissed her. Well, only if she truly wanted to. She would never force someone to do something they didn’t consent to. But god, she wanted to kiss the blonde. There was something about her, something that felt so real.

This date was only a lunch date since Lena had plans later in the afternoon that she couldn’t get out of. Any time spent with Kara was nice, though, so it didn’t matter what they were doing.

Kara gave her instructions to meet her at the park, down by the lake, and to wear something comfortable. She wasn’t exactly sure what was planned, but she figured skinny jeans and a light sweater would work. She had her hair down, having noticed the way Kara looked at it last time she had it down. It was still straightened, but flowing over her shoulders.

She showed up to the park, looking around for the blonde and spotted her sitting on a blanket under a large tree. She had a basket next to her and grinned when she saw Lena. The brunette made her way over, greeting the blonde as she sat down. She quickly noticed that Kara seemed nervous. She wondered why.

“Lena, hi. I was, uh, wondering if I could ask you something.”

“Oh, yeah of course. I also have something I’d like to ask you, too.” She gave the blonde a reassuring smile, which was returned with a small one.

They were both silent for a moment, wondering who was going to ask first. It seemed like they were each waiting for the other, so finally they both spoke up at the same time.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

“Will you please kiss me?”

Kara’s mouth dropped open as a deep blush made it’s way up Lena’s face.

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry, Kara. I shouldn’t have been so blunt about it. But--wait, soulmates? Why on earth are you asking about that?”

It was Kara’s turn to be embarrassed. She couldn’t just come out and tell Lena she thought they were soulmates. She wanted to know the CEO’s opinion on them first. “Uh, just curious is all. Possibly going to write an article about it, y’know?”

If Lena told her she didn’t have a soulmate, would Kara still want to continue whatever this was between them? Didn’t the blonde want to find her own soulmate?

“Kara, I’m.. I’m a Luthor. Luthor's don’t get happy endings or soulmates. Lionel and Lillian hated each other the whole time they were together, up until Lionel died. And Lex. He’s in jail for life. He’s never going to meet his. I just don’t think I have one. My mother, not Lillian, my biological mother, she didn’t have one either.

“I just don’t think I’m meant to have one. After everything the Luthor's have done, I don’t think any of us deserve to have one.”

Green eyes were cast down, not wanting to look at Kara. She probably just ruined everything. Even if she was only really half a Luthor, she still had the name. She had to keep up the appearance of being one. Bring pride to the name.

“But.. everyone on Earth has one. Eliza told me that when I was growing up here. My parents didn’t no one there did.”

Kara didn’t realize her mistake. She basically just outed herself that she wasn’t from here. Sure, Lena would only know if she caught onto that, but she was a genius! Of course she was going to catch onto it.

“Kara, you’re from Earth, too, right? Are you from Earth?” Lena had nothing wrong with aliens. She was not like her brother. She just never thought it a possibility to be dating one. Kara looked normal, from what she’s seen, but were other things..different?

Her heart stopped, her breath caught in her throat. Kara could lie and say no, but then Lena would find out and it would be even worse than just confirming it. Rao, how did she end up in this situation.

“Lena, I’m, uh, not. I’m so sorry. I’ve never told anyone. Only my family knows. Well, the DEO too.. And some friends.” She shut her mouth, not wanting to meet beautiful green eyes.

“Where are you from, Kara?”

“Krypton.” Her voice was a whisper, almost blown away with the breeze. Lena barely heard her, but she did. She heard what Kara said.

“But that means. You. You’re--“

“I’m Supergirl, Lena. And I’m your soulmate.”

Time stopped around them. The earth no longer turning. Everything was frozen, and Lena didn’t know what to do. She didn’t have a soulmate. She didn’t deserve one. And a Super! That’s not possible. That doesn’t make sense.

“Kara, don’t lie to me. Don’t do that. Please..”

“Lena, I’m not. I wouldn’t. Every time I’m with you, I have this feeling in my chest. When I look at you, my heart races and I feel so warm and safe. I feel like I’m home. With you.”

The CEO’s mouth opened and closed a few times. How the hell was any of this happening? “I don’t understand. How is it possible. We are from two different worlds.”

“I don’t know, Lena. I don’t. But Eliza and Jeremiah, my adoptive parents, they told me how they felt this way when they met. And their first kiss, they knew. I didn’t want to kiss you in case something happened. I mean, I do want to. Kiss you. I’m just scared that it will make something happen between us and I needed to get this all out before anyhting happened.”

Lena was at a loss for words. Everything that happened since she sat down was no where near what she thought would happen. She thought it was going to be a nice, romantic lunch between the two and it would end with a kiss before they went their separate ways. She never thought that the woman she was seeing was possibly her soulmate and she was Supergirl! The universe was playing some cruel jokes on her it seems.

“I just--I need some time, Kara. To figure all of this out. I can’t deal with all of this right now.” She stood up, stepping off of the blanket. Her heart was racing. She just needed to get out of there so she could think.

“Lena, wait, please.”

“I won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry, your secret is safe. I just have to go think. I need space. I’m sorry.” She turned and walked off, leaving Kara alone on the blanket, the food in the basket completely untouched. Kara didn’t even want to eat it by herself, and she never walked away from food.

***

A week went by with no word from Lena and Kara didn’t know what to do. She wanted to give Lena the space she asked for, but she also wanted to know things between them were ok. She was going to throw herself into her work, both CatCo and Supergirl, until she heard from the CEO.

She was doing her evening patrol when she heard a commotion. She heard Lena’s voice and men yelling. Something was happening and she knew she couldn’t stay away. Whoever the men were, they were frightening Lena. She might not show it on her face, but Kara heard how erratic her heart was. 

She flew up just in time to witness the men toss Lena over the balcony, her scream the worse thing Kara has ever heard. 

The men were already running from the building as Kara flew to catch Lena, holding her close to her body in a bridal carry. Arms wrapped tightly around her next as a face was buried into her shoulder.

“Alex, there was an attack at LCorp. The men escaped, but everyone is safe now. They’re in a white windowless van, no license plate. Please get a team out here.”

Lena had no clue who Kara was talking to, but she was to frightened to ask. She absolutely loathed heights and her body was still shaking from being thrown over the balcony. She didn’t pull away from Kara’s shoulder until her feet were flat on the ground. Even then, she still held on tight to the Kryptonian.

After another moment, she took a shaky breath and looked around. They were in the hallways of her building, right in front of her door. She didn’t know how Kara got them in their without her noticing, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to curl up on the couch in the blonde’s strong arms with a glass of five of wine.

“Let’s get you inside and cleaned up, ok, Lena? Can you unlock the door so we can get inside?”

Lena just nodded her head, using her thumb scanner she had installed to unlock her front door. Her legs felt weak under her as she walked into her home, stepping out of her shoes and leaving them in the hallway. She could deal with them later.

“How about I get you a bath going and you can relax some, yeah? I can order us some food, too, if you want?”

The brunette just nodded again, not trusting her voice just yet. She just stayed standing in the front entrance of her penthouse.

Kara walked around the brunette, using her x-ray vision to quickly locate where the bathroom was. She began to run a hot bath for Lena, hoping it would help her calm down. Once the large tub was full, she stepped out to find Lena was still in the same spot.

“Hey,” she murmured, not wanting to startle the younger woman any more. “The bath’s ready. Think you can get in on your own?”

Another nod and Lena slowly walked toward the bathroom, leaving the door open as she undressed and sat in the hot water.

Kara took that moment to fly to her home, changing into comfortable clothes and bringing an extra set for Lena. She then stopped and picked them up Big Belly Burgers, making it back to the penthouse before the water in the tub cooled any.

“Lena? I put some clothes on your bed for you, alright? I’ll be on the couch whenever you’re ready to come out. There’s food for you, too.”

The blonde was going to give her as much time as she needed. She remembered how Alex reacted the first time Kara ever caught her. She was scared for the rest of the day.

It took another twenty minutes before Lena emerged from her room dressed in Kara’s clothes. The sweatpants were bunched at her ankles and the sweatshirt went down to her mid-thigh. Kara wasn’t much taller than Lena, but she also liked her comfy clothes an extra size larger than she needed.

Lena’s face was clear of makeup and she had her thick rimmed, black glasses settled on her nose. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and slightly wavy from the steam of the bath.

Kara met her halfway across the room before Lena buried herself into her arms, face pressed against her neck. The glasses were pressed against her neck awkwardly, but any thoughts of that went out the window when Lena sobbed against her.

Everything caught up with her at once and her body shook as she cried into Kara’s shoulder. She has never showed emotion like this before, specially in front of someone else, but she couldn’t help it. Kara made her feel so safe. She just let everything go.

Kara just held her close, running her hand up and down her back slowly, murmuring reassuring words into her hair. She could feel Lena’s body get heavier in her arms, like her body just wanted to give out under her legs.

“Do you want me to take you to bed?”

Lena was so exhausted and Kara was so concerned, neither of them noticed the way the words sounded. She just nodded against Kara’s shoulder and was lifted into strong arms once again.

Any other time, being carried like this would be absolutely embarrassing, but Lena didn’t give a single fuck about that right now. She just wanted to be in her bed.

The superhero deposited her onto the soft mattress, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. She was about to walk from the room to give Lena space when a hand gripped her wrist.

“Please stay with me. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Her voice was hoarse from the crying and she looked so goddamn scared. Kara nodded and moved to the other side of the bed, setting her glasses on the nightstand before doing the same with Lena’s. Her arms then wrapped around Lena’s body and she held her close. Kara sang softly in Kryptonese, running her fingers through soft locks until Lena fell asleep. Kara stayed with her the whole night.

***

When Lena woke the next day, it was to an empty bed. She figured Kara left her alone and it made her heart ache. She was getting ready to step from her room when she heard a noise in the other room. Stiffening, she thought the men were back. Fear took hold of her, but she wasn’t going to go down without a fight this time.

She didn’t have anything in her room to use to defend herself so she grabbed one of her heels. A good hit with a stiletto could cause some serious damage.

Lena pushed the door open slowly and stepped into the main room. She held the heel high and was about to throw it at the intruder when she saw blonde hair. “Kara!”

The blonde jumped and spun around, hand flying to her chest. “Rao, Lena. You scared me! --Is that a shoe? Were you going to throw a shoe at me?”

The CEO just stared with wide eyes before dropping the shoe. “I thought you were someone breaking in! I didn’t have anything else to use!”

Despite everything that happened, Kara threw her head back, cackling at the idea of Lena throwing a heel at her.

“It’s not funny,” Lena whined before beginning to laugh herself. Ok, it was pretty funny.

“Seriously, I’m sorry for scaring you. I tripped on my landing when I came back with breakfast. Scones from Dublin! I remember you saying you liked them on our second date.”

“You flew to Dublin to get me breakfast?”

Kara gave her a sheepish nod and Lena went over to pull her into a tight hug. She never initiated a hug, but with Kara, it felt so natural. 

“Thank you, Kara, for everything. I mean it.”

“Of course, Lena. I’d do anything for you.”

They both pulled back a little, still keeping each other in the embrace. Their faces were close together, noses lightly brushing. Neither of them moved for a moment before Lena closed the distance, their lips finally meeting.

It seems cliche, but they both felt fireworks at the kiss. Something between them connected, their arms holding the other closer. Everything slowed, their heartbeats syncing as they kissed slowly, both of them pouring all of their emotions into the kiss.

The kiss ended after a moment, their foreheads resting against each other. Something between them completely changed when their lips met, and they both felt it.

“Oh,” Lena whispered against her lips. “I’ve never felt like this before. We really are soulmates, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, I think we really are.” Kara grinned, pulling back enough to look into emerald green eyes. “Is that ok?”

“It’s definitely ok,” Lena replied before pulling Kara into another kiss.

***

A year later, Lena was walking toward Kara, her white dress flowing behind her, her hair curled and hang loosely over her shoulders. Kara was standing at the end of the aisle in a fitted black suit, a bowtie snug against her throat. Her hair was down in blonde waves, tears in her eyes as she watched Lena.

Lena reached the end of the aisle, standing across from Kara and taking her hands. There were tears in green eyes as well as they looked at each other. Nothing else in that moment mattered. They were alone, just staring into each other. 

A throat was cleared next to them and they both looked at Jonn. He held a red ribbon up between them, and nodded. “Are you two ready?”

Both women nodded and held up the hand closest to Jonn. He wrapped the ribbon around each of their hands before taking a step back. 

“I’ll make this short and sweet. I’ve never met two people more perfect for each other. They truly are the perfect definition of soulmates. Their love has made this world, and all of us, better.” Jonn smiled at them both before looking to the blonde. “Do you, Kara Danvers, take Lena Luthor to be your wife?”

Kara slipped a beautiful diamond ring onto Lena’s finger. “I do.”

His gaze turned to the brunette. “And do you, Lena Luthor, take Kara Danvers to be you wife?”

The ring Lena put onto Kara’s finger was a simple gold band so it wouldn’t get caught when she was being Supergirl. “I do.”

“Well, you both may kiss your bride.”

Cheers rang out from their small group of friends and family as they pulled each other into a kiss, smiled on both of their lips.

“I love you, Lena Danvers-Luthor.”

“I love you, too, Kara Danvers-Luthor.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhh so this is my first attempt at a soulmate au story so i hope y'all like it. let me know what y'all think! feel free to come talk to me on twitter- @sapphicbayley


End file.
